Arrival
by The Open-Eyed Day Dreamer
Summary: A new face has arrived in the world of monsters in Monster High. Will she be accepted or paid the ultimate price of humiliation and depression of her school year?


Monster High

Chapter 1

I sighed in weariness as I watched buildings go by in my mother's car. My father was driving it and would occasionally look back at me to see what was wrong with me. My father's name was Fabrice and my mother's was Gertrud. My father wouldn't say much, but my mom would say a lot. My dad was a little… "Round", tall, and muscular while my mother was short and skinny. My mother had long light brown hair while my father had short pitch black hair. And these are just a few of the "differences" they have in each other. Sometimes, I wondered how the even got married to each other in the first place. I sighed again and opened my favorite book: Romeo and Ghouliet.

"Xyla Wolfington! I demand to know what is wrong with you?" My mother yelled as she turned around in her seat a little to face my directly.

Xyla Wolfington. That's my name and don't wear it out. Our last name is called Wolfington is because we're all werewolves. Yes, WEREWOLVES. We moved from Thessaloniki, Greece all the way to Salem, Oregon. Which was about eleven hours or so? I couldn't remember

"Nothing's wrong Mom… I'm just a little tired that's all…" I said finally answering her question after staring at my book for soo long.

"Xyla." My ears twitched when I heard the roughness in my father's voice.

"Yes Pa?" I replied turning my attention away from the book and into the rear view mirror in the car as I looked at his and my own reflections. I could only see his sun-yellow eyes in the mirror, and they were looking straight ahead at the road and not on me.

"What's wrong?" He asked grumpily. To me it sounded like more of a threat than a question.

I sighed. I knew if I had lied to dad, it wouldn't be worth it because he can already tell that something's going on just by the sound of my voice. "I'm just really ticked off that we have to move… Why do we have to anyway?" I muttered closing my book.

"Xyla, we've already been over this dear…" My mother said butting in. "We just couldn't stay there any longer…"

"But why? I'm leaving all my friends for fright's sake!" I snapped at her, raising my voice in the process.

"Xyla." My father warned. I heard a little bit of growling as well so I just closed my mouth and slumped in my seat. If I had yelled at my mother any longer, I would have been in serious trouble from my dad.

"Sorry…" I murmured setting my book beside me and folding my arms a little angrily.

"Anyway," Mom said continuing her point. "We had to move because we were having some money troubles, that's all sweetie…"

"Well I knew that was going to happen sooner or later…" I muttered. "We did live in an enormous mansion after all…"

"Xyla!" My father barked angrily.

"Sorry!" I said flinching a little in fear. Man, he sure can be menacing at times…

About two hours later, we had arrived at our house. It was sort of decorated like our old one, built with all paintless cemented cider blocks and shaped like a medieval castle, green vines and cobwebs covering most of the building, a giant draw bridge for a door, and a thick and deep water filled moat that surrounded the whole building with two giant crocodiles swimming in it. It was sort of like home; only the castle was smaller than our old home. Since there wasn't a driveway, we had to park the car out in front. I sighed. I guess this would have to do. Everyone got out the car with mom out first and me in dead last.

"Oh just smell that new house smell!" My mother said cheerily as she twirled around making her hair flaunt in the breeze. She suddenly inhaled deeply and exhaled out of her mouth. "Can't you smell it honey?"

"Yeah." Dad said simply as he opened the trunk and got out our belongings.

I walked over to mom and looked at her. She was smaller than me by three inches. Then I looked over to my dad. He had gotten our things out, slammed the trunk, and pressed the button on the black remote that made the car locked. It beeped twice then it fell silent completely. Once he walked up to us and looked at our new home, I realized that I had to look up just so I could see his face. He was soo tall that his shadow completely blocked the sun from my eyes. Sheesh, what did he eat? Two tons of broccoli?

He suddenly looked down at me with quizzical eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. I just noticed that you're really tall that's all." I said simply.

My father smiled down at me with amusement. This really surprised me because my father rarely smiles at all. The last time he smiled was when I saw him smile in his wedding photo when he and mother got married.

"I guess I am." He chuckled and walked over to mom where a long wooden podium was standing in the grass. It was attached to a box that had a big red button on it. Once my father had pressed it, it made a clanking sound as it started to shutter and move in the grass. Suddenly, a whole had appeared from under it making it fall and disappear and then fake grass moved over the whole. I stared in shock as the draw bridge started to slowly fall down towards us. It landed on the other side of the moat where we were, right in front of my father's feet.

"Let's go." He said and started to walk across the bridge.

"Coming dear! Come on Xyla honey! This is getting very exciting!" My mother smiled cheekily, grabbing my left wrist and pulling me along the bridge.

I stared at her and then my attention was drawn down towards the moat. A giant crocodile was staring straight me with its reptilian eyes. It blinked and started to swim away. I guess it knows its owner when it first sees it? I suddenly bumped into my mom when she stopped suddenly.

"Ow. Mom why did you…" My eyes suddenly grew huge. "… Do that…" We were inside our new house, although it seemed it was like walking straight into my old home. Everything was there, the giant foyer with painted blacks bats and a glowing white moon on the ceiling, a giant classic golden chandelier hanging up there too. A huge all-black painted living room with three classic blood red luxury sofas around a glass that shown the two giant crocodiles swimming under it. I guess the moat goes under the house as well. I looked up. There was also a giant one hundred-inch flat screen TV that hung over a fireplace that was already ignited. I also a very wide inclined wooden staircase with a bright velvet colored rug that covered it. The ramps were golden with diamonds decorated at the ends of them. I was about to walk into the kitchen when my ears suddenly twitched at a voice.

"Glad you guys could make it! I was wonderin' when you'd get here Xyla…" A strangely familiar voice called.

I quickly whipped around to see my old friend standing at the top of the stairs smiling down at me.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Gartha? Is that you?"


End file.
